¿Eso es una insinuación, profesora?
by Mi-Nombre-Es
Summary: Brick solo tiene una fantasía sexual, a sus 20 para 21 años de edad, con su profe de Mates y... ¿Y qué? ¿Se jode o triunfa? ¡Leer para saber!
1. Chapter 1

**Declaraciones: no es de mi propiedad _Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z_, ni sus personajes. Juro que si lo fuera, la historia tendría un huevo romance y... el cuerpo de las PPGZ estaría más acorde a su edad.**

**Aclaraciones: Universo Alternativo. Ya sabéis lo que significa.**

**Advertencias: Alguna que otra palabrota suelta... Para qué engañarnos. Narra Brick y es un malhablado. **

* * *

¿Eso es una insinuación, profesora?

Dirijo mi mirada al reloj… Otra vez. Parece que las agujas van cada vez más lentas… Aunque, para mi fortuna, quedan dos minutos para que suene la campana. Para mi mala suerte, es que después toca Matemáticas. Aunque bueno, hay algo positivo en las Mates… Y, ¡no, por Dios! ¡No digo en la materia! Nah… Las Matemáticas son y siempre serán un rollazo.

Me estoy refiriendo a las hermosas curvas de la ayudante de la profesora… Lo que es un contraste: la profe Chie Tanaka es gorda, baja, fea, con un pelo horrible… Y pues bueno, su ayudante, Momoko Akatsutsumi, es un bombón (de melocotón). Habla pocas veces, normalmente escribe algo en la pizarra que le dicta Tanaka, y otras hace algún anuncio o algo por el estilo. Pero… eso no quita que tenga un cuerpazo que… da rienda suelta a la imaginación. Y apuesto a que tiene mi edad.

¿Cómo? ¿Que un estudiante de Bachiller tiene la misma edad de una graduada en la universidad? Pues vamos a dejar algo claro… Yo NO tendría que estar todavía en la cárcel a la que llaman instituto. Para explicar eso, tendremos que ir un poco atrás en el tiempo…

Sonará triste, pero repetí a los 5 años en Infantil… porque decían que no estaba preparado para 1º de Primaria. Así que tenía un año más que los niños de mi clase. Bien, pero luego llegó 4º… y volví a repetir. Ergo, le sacaba dos años a los de mi clase. Para aumentar el drama, en 1º de ESO volví a repetir, tres años mayor. Y por último, ahora estoy cursando 2º de Bachillerato… Que también había repetido. Sí, les saco cuatro añitos a los de mi clase. Pero no os hagáis ideas equivocadas… Yo repetía porque soy un vago en potencia; porque listo, soy más listo que la mitad de los de esta clase. ¿Qué edad tengo? 20 para 21.

Soy mayor de edad. Y… ¿por qué coño sigo en el instituto? Pues hombre, he repetido 4 puñeteras veces en mi historia académica; dejar los estudios tampoco me mataría, de hecho tendría que trabajar. Creo que ya lo hago más por orgullo que por otra cosa… y también por no ser más patético y tener la jodida graduación de Bachillerato. ¿Por orgullo? Cinco palabras: mi madre es una manipuladora. La muy cabrona sabe cómo sacarme de mis casillas… Así que por no darle la razón, sigo estudiando. Recuerdo que me dijo, el verano pasado: "Hijo, es la cuarta vez que repites. ¿No crees que ya no merece la pena? Vamos, digo yo, quedó claro que eres un bueno para nada y que NUNCA conseguirás tu diploma de Bachiller". ¿Qué persona no intentaría partirse el culo estudiando si tu madre te dice eso, solo para joderla? Claro que ahora el jodido soy yo. ¡Mierda! ¡20 putos años y yo entre criajos!

¡Sí! ¡Aguja en las nueve y media! Terminó la primera hora. ¿Qué estábamos dando? Ah, sí, Filosofía. Aunque yo paso de esa asignatura. Yo ya tengo una filosofía en mi vida: "Hakuna Matata: vive y sé feliz, y si otros se joden por ti, mándalos a la mierda", así que, esa materia yo me la paso por los huevos. Ni siquiera sé lo que enseña el profesor, nunca he prestado atención, no hace exámenes y no manda deberes.

Suelto una exhalación. Estoy harto del instituto, y solo estamos a abril. En fin, a aguantarse. Las catee todas, o no las catee todas, da lo mismo. Pasaré de todos modos y a tomar por saco todo. ¡Y me largaré de aquíiii! Y los profes lo agradecerán. Y mucho. Me odian, me tienen manía… A veces creo que me suspenden solo por placer. Pero hombre, so imbéciles, pensad un poco… ¿no es que si apruebo paso? Pues podían hacer un esfuerzo y ponerme de un suficiente para arriba, no para abajo.

Y… la pelirroja maciza entra en la clase. Y ¿cierra la puerta? Todavía no ha llegado Tanaka. Es su ayudante, tiene que _ayudarla_, no ponérselo más difícil.

-Hola, clase –saluda, mientras deja un buen taco de carpetas en la mesa. No lleva escote. ¿No podría llevarlo…?-. La profesora Tanaka ha tenido una urgencia de última hora, así que seré yo la que me encargue de la clase, ¿okis?

¿«Okis»? ¿En serio? ¿No puede utilizar una palabra más profesional? ¿No puede utilizar una palabra que me ponga menos caliente? Ah, y sí, tengo fantasías con Momoko. Pero, ¿quién no las tendría? Puede que sea una ayudante de Matemáticas, pero eso me hace imaginarme situaciones… típicas de una peli porno.

Me jode un poco saber que piense que soy medio lelo, ya que solo me saca un año y yo estoy en su clase. ¿Qué por qué me jode? Pues… dudo que sea una piba con paja en lugar de neuronas que se deje llevar por las hormonas y se tire a mi cuello para susurrarme al oído "Hazme tuya", porque haber, estoy como un queso, con otra tía sí pasaría. Así que Akatsutsumi debe de preferir relaciones estables. Relaciones estables, igual a, dos personas que tienen cosas en común. Y eso, aunque no necesariamente, implica que deben de ser más o menos igual de inteligentes. Por eso, me fastidia no poder probar ese bombón con relleno de mermelada de melocotón que es Momoko.

Empezamos a dar algo, de los números. No presto atención a lo que dice, toda se la gana su culo. Hoy lleva unos pantalones muy ceñidos. Me dan ganas de arrancárselos, y todo… Bueno, BUENO. Ya está bien de imaginarme hacerlo con ella en los baños. ¡Despierta, Brick!

-¡Exacto, Yosuke! –exclama, felicitándole a un empollón por su acierto- Da lo mismo que cuando España gane el Mundial de fútbol de 2014.

Un momento. UN MOMENTO. ¿Acaba de decir que Japón va a perder ante esos bobos rojitos? Que conste que me duele decir eso, todos van de rojo, y ese es mi color favorito. ¡Pero ese no es el caso!

-¿Qué dice, profe? –protesta otro, que se llama Kotaro. Ese es del equipo de fútbol, y el hermano pequeño de uno de mis mejores amigos, Butch- España cae a la primera de cambio.

-Es verdad, profe –corrobora una chica… emm… ¿Tamako?-. Puede que no gane Japón, ¿pero España? ¡No me hagas reír!

-No, señores… España ganará, y no le meterán ni un gol –asegura el bombón. No lo entiendo ¿por qué defiende ese país europeo?-… Tan cierto como que mi madre es española.

Ahhhh… Tiene sangre española… Pero, da igual. España no ganará, porque todos en ese equipo son unos pringaos. ¿¡Cómo van a ganar ellos!?

-Pues tendrás parte española, pero la Roja no gana –y aquí, metiéndome yo en la conversación-, y porque son unos buenos para nada.

Todos dirigen la mirada a Momoko, esperando a que… ¿A qué? Supongo que a que me diga: "Brick Fujimoto, tienes un parte por imbécil". Pero no. Cierra sus ojos rosas (de raro color, ¿no?), abre un poco la boca, junta las yemas de sus dedos… Y en dos segundos ya está respondiéndome.

-Sí, Brick, es que a mí me encantan las cosas que no valen para nada… Por eso te quiero.

Un "Ohhhhh" resuena por la clase. Eso pasa por que ella no hable casi en clase… No estamos prevenidos contra cosas así. Pero, yo sé cómo contrarrestar. Verás cómo suena otro "Ohhhhh".

-¿Eso es una insinuación, profesora? –le sonrío con altanería. Y pues bueno, para ella insinuárseme no sería pecado, ni pederastia. Me saca un año, bien que podríamos ser pareja. No me equivoqué, vuelve a repetirse la misma acción entre los criajos.

-No lo era… -contesta. ¿Solo eso?- Eres tú el que lo ha pensado, ¿no te estás insinuando tú a mí?

¡Mierda! ¡Me está metiendo en un callejón sin salida! ¡En un puto callejón sin salidaaaaa! Necesito salir… Necesito salir… Porque entonces no me imagino lo que tardará esto en hacerse saber por Twitter… O cualquier otra red social… Y eso me joooodería. JOOOODERÍA. Y acabaría peor de lo que estoy.

-En caso de que te deseara… -que es mi caso- Ni falta que me haría, caerías redondita –mentira, me daría la patada, pero oye… Yo solo quiero acostarme con ella.

-Pues, déjame decirte… -pausa, me sonríe sarcástica, y se vuelve para la pizarra- Que antes de que eso pasara te verías en un cara a cara con mi _novio_.

Y aquí, sucesión de carcajadas. Yo me cruzó de brazos y pongo una mueca. La palabra "novio" resuena en mi cabeza. ¿Me ha dolido? Un poco. Estoy buenísimo y soy un yogurín. Más de una tía se me ha insinuado: en bares, por la calle, la gran parte de las chicas de Bachiller del instituto, en restaurantes, una vez en una agencia de viajes, en hoteles y… en una librería. Es una patada en el orgullo que mi única fantasía me haya rechazado… y que además vaya a llegar a oídos de los mejores amigos que he tenido: Butch y Boomer. La cuestión es que son unos cabronazos que me jorobarán con esto toda la eternidad.

Pero, ¿eso es lo malo? No. Es que ahora va una chica y pide que enseñe una foto de su novio. ¿Cómo es el tío? Pelo castaño sucio, ojos amarillos que dan grima, cara normalucha, apenas un poco más alto que Momoko, flacucho, escuálido y, según la marca del pantalón, con un mini paquete.

¡He perdido contra ese tío! ¡Y Momoko es una 10! ¡Un puñetero 10 (ella) que podría estar con otro 10 (yo) y está con un 6 (su novio, llamado Randy)! ¡Es humillante!

Aunque bueno, creo que pude ver cuando enseñó en la pantallita del iPhone la foto tenía una mueca de disgusto y ese inexistente brillo de ojos de quien ya no está enamorada… ¿Tengo posibilidades?

La miro, me mira. Alza una ceja y niega con la cabeza. Luego, sus labios dicen, aunque sin producir sonido alguno: "No las tienes".

Lo que yo decía. Humillante.

* * *

**¿Lo continúo? No sé si continuar la historia o... Hacer que se joda un poco Brick y dejarlo así. Porque sí, él está increíblemente bueno, y Randy es... es... es... eeeeees... un pobre pringado enjuto.**

**Y, sí... Butch terminó los estudios, y Brick no. Nuestro moreno también repitió unas cuantas veces, pero es que le tenían menos manía que al pelirrojo... Qué triste, lo sé.**

**En fin, si me dejáis Reviews (sí, sí, sí... ¡porfa-please!), decidme si le pongo continuación. Aviso: si lo continuo, a la próxima narra la rosita.**

**¿Y Suspenso? Bueno, qué más da... En realidad sí lo sé, mi madre le envió a comprar Coca Cola. En esta casa, una botella de dos litros no dura tres días.**

_**¡Adiós-chavales-que-no-tenéis-nada-mejor-que-leer-esto (comúnmente llamados lectores)! Dorita out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaraciones: _Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z_ no me pertenece... esta trama sí, aunque estoy un poco (bastante) inspirada en _Cómo Conocí A Vuestra Madre_... vale, plagié un poco el guión, ¡pero solo en un par de frases!**

**Advertencias: no sé si a lo del final se le puede llamar lemmon, pero en fin... por si acaso.**

**Nota: Y... al final, decidí continuarlo y terminarlo. ¡Por mayoría en los Reviews!**

* * *

¿Eso es una insinuación, profesora? (2ª parte)

_**(NARRACIÓN MOMOKO)**_

Me fastidia que sigan haciéndolo… Me refiero a invitarme a tomar copas. ¿Por qué me fastidia? Sinceramente, me encantan los Martini. Por eso, me fastidia que sigan invitándome. Porque ahí voy a ser un monigote con una Coca-Cola en la mano… ¡por Dios! ¡Es que ni siquiera le podría poner ron! Me voy a quedar sentada en la barra, siendo la sobria de las tres.

Vale, de acuerdo que Miyako no suele pillarse cogorza… Es decir, solo cuando Kaoru la reta a un concurso de chupitos de tequila, y entonces yo soy la que las lleva ebrias a sus respectivos apartamentos. Sí, lo sé… Se aprovechan de mi condición y me utilizan como chófer. ¿No son las mejores amigas de mundo?

Pero oye, que no remoloneasen tanto pasándome una cerveza por las narices, porque lo mismo no resisto la tentación y le pego un trago… Y eso afectaría directamente al embrión que llevo dentro.

Ammm… ¿Embarazada a los 22? Qué jovencita… Pero oye, yo no lo buscaba. Es por culpa de Randy, que se le olvidó utilizar preservativo… Y luego la píldora falló. Así que estoy encinta. Mis padres están en desacuerdo aunque me apoyen, y mi hermana, Kuriko, me saca siempre el tema diciendo que soy una irresponsable (¡Ja! Como si ella fuera virgen…) Así que en fin, estoy un poco, solo un _poco_, jorobada.

Ah, y para que se sepa… Solo sigo con Randy por convencionalismos. Y también porque a primeras palabras que nos vemos mi novio y yo, va y me dice: "Te quiero, y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, junto con ese hijo mío que llevas dentro". A mí me dan ganas de ponerme a llorar. No de alegría, sino de rabia por ser tan blandengue y no ser capaz mandarle a paseo.

A veces me dan ganas de decirle a Kaoru que termine con Randy por mí, porque ella tiene una sangre fría increíble para acabar con las relaciones… Me recuerda a Homer Simpson en un capítulo de la serie. Sí, veo los Simpson. ¿Que si la gente cree que es una estúpida serie estadounidense que te pudre el cerebro? Supongo que siempre he tenido atracción por ese tipo de programas. Además, los guionistas son matemáticos reconocidos, que no se diga.

Pero… Ahí no acaban todos mis problemas. Mmmm… ¿Qué más problemas podría tener? Es decir, preñada de un tío que me agobia y al que _ya_ no quiero, con un sueldo miserable en el instituto en el que ayudo a una profesora de Matemáticas sin idea alguna de la materia y a punto de salir a un bar un viernes por la noche volviendo sobria a casa.

Je, je… ¿Dije que soy ayudante en un instituto? Pueees… Es un poco tópico, pero hay un alumno que… que… queeeeeeee… Bueno, que está buenísimo, y me atrae. Es del último curso que hay, 2º de Bachillerato. ¿Qué es muy joven para mí y que soy una zorra pederasta? No. No para mi maldita suerte. Si así fuera, tendría más motivos para abstenerme a… bueno, ya se sabe a qué. Me pregunto: ¿cómo habrá hecho ese chico para tener casi 21 años y seguir en el instituto? No sé. No lo sé porque cuando Tanaka me envía corregir los exámenes… Pues ese chico, o se copia, o lo hace con la calculadora o yo qué sé, porque tiene una capacidad de cálculo increíble.

Aunque, pasando de los exámenes, mi jefa va y le suspende. Yo pensaba que la manía y el favoritismo estaban prohibidas en las relaciones profesor-alumno. Supongo que aquí no es el caso… Ya se lo dije varias veces a Tanaka, pero siempre me responde: "Becaria, no tienes la suficiente experiencia como para entender que a veces hay que suspender a un alumno solo para que aprenda las lecciones de la vida". ¡Qué lecciones ni qué ocho cuartos! Le tiene manía y así acortamos. Y encima, a mí también me odia. Me llama "becaria" para hacerme sentir inferior. ¿Motivo del desprecio? Por el 5º Pecado Capital: envidia.

En fin. Aparco el coche en el único espacio libre que queda. Para mi suerte, justo en frente de mi bar favorito, y en donde siempre quedamos mis amigas y yo. Lo frecuentamos tanto, que ya tenemos mesa reconocida, y todo. Así que, en fin, ya veo el letrero del _Dionisio_. Sí, qué nombre más original… El dios griego del vino.

Bueno, ya estoy dentro… Qué faena, nuestra mesa está ocupada… Y ahí en otra está Kaoru. Dio un cambio espectacular desde que nos graduamos. Antes parecía un chico, pero es comprensible… Entre padre luchador y hermanos _algo_ machistas, la influencia es enorme. Y no es que alguien haya cambiado su forma de ser. Es que ha cambiado ella sin darse cuenta. Cuando entró en la universidad, su ropa cambió a una un poco más femenina. Vaqueros y blusas holgadas, pero bastante sexis. Y el pelo, sigue teniéndolo bastante corto, pero a capas y por el cuello.

-Hey, melocotón, aquí –me señala una silla. Yo ruedo los ojos y me siento. Siempre me llama melocotón-. Vaya, mamita, todavía no se te nota la barriga.

-Por suerte… -contesto yo- Será mi hijo, pero, es que…

-También es el del mariposón de Finkleman.

-Justo. Cada vez es más difícil responderle –pauso. ¿Estoy segura de lo que voy a decir? Dios, ella no me dejará en paz nunca por esto-. Y desde que sabemos de mi embarazo, me falta sexo.

Ella estaba bebiendo un whiskey. ¿Qué hizo? Escupirlo en mi cara y empezar a reír como si no hubiera mañana. En esas, que llega Miyako. ¡Sí! ¡Le regañará…! ¿O no? Bueno, desde que estoy embarazada, me defiende más, pero tener novio y que me falte sexo es patético. Ni siquiera ella no se burlaría.

Se sienta a mi lado y mira con cara de confusión a Kaoru, que sigue carcajeándose. Bueno, ya vale, que no es tan gracioso…

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta. Fíjate que ya no existe ese tono inocente en su voz de cuando estábamos en el instituto. Lo perdió un año después de la graduación.

-Pues nada, que aquí Momoko ya sufre los problemas del matrimonio –sigue riéndose, sin control. Miyako me mira, y yo niego con la cabeza-… Tiene sequía.

-¿Qué? –la rubia vuelve a mirarme, esta vez con los ojos como platos. Empieza a reírse un poco, pero no tan exageradamente como Kaoru. ¡Sabía, sabía que no tendría que haber abierto la boca!- ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?

Suspiro, mientras la Matsubara y la Gotokuji se calman. En serio, amo a mis amigas. Son tan comprensivas y amables… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy en un estúpido momento complicado de mi vida! ¿No podían ser más… más…?

-Pues mira, no me importa el por qué tengas falta de sexo, aunque me puedo hacer una idea… -huyyy… Esa pausa de Kaoru no me gusta- Así que, por una vez, podrías soltarte el pelo y aprovechar ahora que todavía tienes cuerpo.

Corrección: ¿No podían ser menos alocadas? Sé cómo me está mirando mi amiguita. Y esa mirada, quiere decir: "¡Mierda, Momoko! Estás buena: tienes una cadera perfecta y tus tetas son imanes para los tíos. ¿Por qué coño sigues con Randy? Ya no le quieres, y no te ves capaz de cortar. ¿Por qué no le pones los cuernos y le das a él un motivo para dejarte?". Sí, esa es la mentalidad de Kaoru… pero, qué puedo decir. Ella es una salida. Al menos, tengo un apoyo: Miyako. O no…

-En eso le doy la razón a Kaoru –sé que he dejado escapar un "¿¡QUÉEEEE!?" a voz de grito. Lo sé porque gente del bar se han girado a ver a la loca que represento-. No grites. Digo que tiene razón porque, sea como sea, le harás daño a Randy… Así que, antes de que la carga que llevarás durante seis meses y medio más se vuelva realmente una carga, deberías aprovechar.

No estoy borracha, pero sé que ahora mismo lo parezco. Agarro a mi amiga rubia por el cuello de la camisa y empiezo a zarandearla. Lo sé, pobre Miyako. Pero es que, no la reconozco, y no conozco otras formas de exorcismo en las que no tengamos que recurrir a un cura…

-¡Vuelve en ti, Miyako! –le digo, mientras la sacudo. Ella pone las manos en mis muñecas, intentando pararme- ¡Sal, Satanás!

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Para! –chilla. La suelto y me paso una mano por la cara. Ahora mismo debemos parecer unas lunáticas en el _Dionisio_…- ¡Lo que digo es cierto! ¡Ya es hora que dejes de jugar con ese chico!

Maldita sea. Tienen razón. Bueno, solo Miyako, y en parte. Tengo que dejar de jugar con Randy. Ella sabe mejor que nadie lo que es sufrir por amor.

Su novio desde los 13 años fue Takaaki. En la graduación del instituto se prometieron y, al año siguiente… Bueno, él la dejó plantada en el altar. Me acuerdo que, cuando le pidieron los votos a él, y le dijo que no, que eso era muy precipitado, que lo sentía y que rompía con ella… Solo diré que no se quedó para ver sus lágrimas. Porque lloró, durante meses y meses. Estuvo en una clase de luto, y ahora le cuesta abrir su corazón a los hombres. Por eso no soporta que jueguen con los sentimientos de los demás; ella ya sabe lo que es.

-Mira, como sé que no saldrás de tus trece y te niegas a serle infiel al mariposón…

-¡Por Dios, Kaoru! ¡Llevo un hijo suyo! ¡Es casi como adulterio!

-Bueno, bueno, calma… -hace señas con las manos, moviéndolas para abajo. Ni que fuera una chalada- Digo que, termines con él hoy y te líes con alguien esta noche.

Bueno, esta vez Miyako sí que está de mi parte. Lo sé porque, como yo, tiene la boca abierta. En serio, Kaoru es… es… Bueno, es ella. Sé que es mi amiga, pero es una demente. Una DEMENTE. Exactamente eso, y no más. A veces no me explico el por qué sigo saliendo con ella. Supongo que será porque siento un amor fraternal muy fuerte hacia su persona.

-¡Qué dices! –estallé. Mejor dicho: estallamos. Tiramos Miyako y yo de la silla a la pobre Kaoru. Supongo que no se esperaba una respuesta tan brusca.

-¡En cualquier caso, sería mañana! –replica ella. Vale, quizá no está del todo de mi parte.

-¿Cómo lo hago? –esa es mi pregunta. Lo siento mucho, pero prefiero hacerlo ya hoy que repensármelo y echarme para atrás. Ya llevo dos semanas así y, no gracias.

-¡Ja! –exclama la morena. Se levanta del suelo- ¿Quieres que te lo diga?

-Sí, por favor –oye, las profesoras a veces también tenemos que aprender…

-Pero, ¿estáis locas? Si rompe con él, que lo haga en un restaurante, o en una ambiente público y calmado… y de la manera que menos le duela… ¡No ahora y con prisas!

-Muy bien, esta es una manera fría y que deja las cosas claras…

-¡Encima!

-Sigue –imploro. Que me lo diga de una vez.

-Coges el móvil, marcas el número de tu fututo ex y dejas un mensaje en el contestador.

-¿Qué? –expresa la rubia. Yo asiento. Y Miyako pide una cerveza. Hasta ahí llega su frustración…

-Si lo coge, dile la noticia y cuelga inmediatamente. No escuches sollozos, ni gemidos, ni nada, porque, conociéndote, le dirás que es una broma.

-Que sí, que sí…

Saco mi móvil del bolso. Me lo cambié hace poco, después de Navidad. Antes tenía una patata, y ahora tengo un iPhone. ¡La vida es bella en la electrónica!

Busco en los contactos, y encuentro rápidamente a Randy. Le doy al botoncito verde que aparece en la pantalla y me pego el móvil a la oreja. Un bip, dos bips, tres bips, cuatro bips. Buzón de voz. "Hola, soy Randy Finkleman. Sea lo que sea lo que quieras decirme, deja tu mensaje tras el pitidito". Bip. Suspiro. Muy bien, Momoko, sé fuerte. "Hola, Randy. Soy… Momoko. Ah… Bueno, ¿cómo digo esto? Eres un chico maravilloso, pero yo…" Oh, mierda… ¿Tenías que reír, Kaoru? Ya sé que es un principio muy obvio, pero, gracias a ti, me he quedado en blanco. Tenía una gran idea para decirle que terminábamos "… estoy súper ocupada ahora mismo. Así que… será mejor que lo dejemos. Bueno, adiós. Pero eres maravilloso". Cuelgo.

Si dijera cuál es la carcajada más brutal, sincera y sonora de toda la historia… Diría que es la de mi amiga Kaoru en este instante. Apoyo los codos en la mesa y la frente en las manos. "Estoy súper ocupada ahora mismo". Sí, bravo, Momoko, eres una crack de las rupturas. La maestra, el ídolo… ¿Se nota mucho el sarcasmo? Pero, ¿en serio? ¿"Eres maravilloso"? Ha sonado forzado, y todo.

-Ole, ole, ole… -exclama la morena, sin parar de reír y aplaudiendo. Le va a acabar doliendo la garganta- Esa es mi Akatsutsumi.

-¡Qué dices! ¡No he podido hacerlo peor!

-Es verdad, no habrías podido –confirma Miyako, dándole un segundo trago al botellín-. Cuando lo escuche, llorará.

-Bueno, pero aquí la pelirroja ha actuado como una valiente –por fin… cesa la carcajada-. Ahora, solo hay que buscarte un ligue de una noche.

-Alto, alto, alto… Eso es muy rápido. Que ni un minuto ha pasado –replico yo.

-¿Gracias? –dice Gotokuji. La hemos sacado de quicio. Está siendo sarcástica.

-¿Cómo que muy rápido? ¿Cuánto hace que no te acuestas con alguien?

-No tantoooo… -se me ha quebrado la voz, yendo para agudo. Kaoru tiene una extraña habilidad para detectar cuánto tiempo llevamos sin hacer el amor. Le basta con mirarnos detenidamente.

-¿7 semanas? –mierda. Ahora, prácticamente me obligará a hacerlo- ¿7 semanas? Momoko, lo necesitas ya… Sino, probablemente sean tus alumnos los que sufran por tu malhumor.

¿Alumnos? Claro, mis alumnos de ESO y Bachillerato. Bachillerato… 2º… Brick… ¡ALTO! ¡Pero bueno! ¿¡QUÉ ME PASA!? Definitivamente, 2014 es un año en el que tendré una mala suerte digna de aparecer en el Guinness. ¿Cómo puedo siquiera considerar hacer… eso, con uno de mis alumnos? Vale que no tenga una edad normal para estar en el instituto… y que ya sea adulto… y que estoy segurísima de que en clase me mira el culo. Pero, hombre… No podría acostarme con él y, al día siguiente, mirarle a la cara.

Hablando de caras… Supongo que ahora mismo estoy poniendo una muy rara, porque Miyako y Kaoru me miran extrañadas.

-¿Momoko? ¿Estás bien? –me pregunta Miyako, tocándome en el hombro.

-¿Ehm? Sí, estoy bien.

-Tía, parecías como ida… -no me había dado cuenta de que todavía tenía el whiskey. Bebe un sorbo.

-Sí, me recuerda a como cuando estábamos en el instituto –comenta la rubia. Oh, no. Algo me dice que acabarán adivinando mis pensamientos- y pasaba el equipo de fútbol por delante. Te quedabas con cara de atontada, exactamente la que ponías hace…

Miyako calla. Kaoru baja el vaso. Las dos me miran con los ojos como platos. Sabía que se darían cuenta.

-¿Te gusta un tío? –me pregunta la morena. Guardo silencio; lo peor que podría haber hecho- ¡Te gusta un tío! –sonríe torcidamente. Aunque luego se vuelve pálida- Como me digas que es un profesor, te mato. No vale ninguno, ni si quiera el de Educa.

-No, no es un profesor –niego con la cabeza. Ahora, sé que a Miyako le entrará uno de esos ataques de histeria tan propios de mí y que tan pocas veces tiene.

-Si no es un profesor… -tres, dos, uno- ¡DIOS! ¿¡No será un alumno!?

-Ah…

-NO –replican mis dos amigas. Una en tono de reproche y otra en tono burlón.

-Momoko, es oficial: has perdido el rumbo y la cabeza. Renuncio a hacerte entrar en razón… -pausa. La que se me viene encima- ¿¡EN SERIO!? ¡Debe de ser como un niño! No te creo pederasta, así que supongo que tendrá 17 o 18 años… Pero, ¡muy joven para ti!

-Tiene 21 –contradigo. Bajo la mirada. No las veo, pero sé que Kaoru está con la boca abierta y Miyako tirándose de los pelos.

-21… -repite Kaoru- ¿Qué hizo? ¿Repetir cuatro veces o algo así?

-Creo que sí –suspiro y apoyo la barbilla en mi mano-. Estoy majara, ¿a qué sí?

-¡Por supuesto! –apoya, ¿se podría decir apoyar? Miyako- ¡Claro que lo estás! ¿En qué piensas para fijarte en un alumno?

-Más vale que merezca la pena.

-Kaoru…

-La merece. Y eso hace las cosas más difíciles.

-¿En una escala del uno al diez? –pregunta. ¿Por qué siempre es tan interesada en esto? ¿No podía ser como en el instituto y mandar a los chicos y a los temas amorosos a la mierda?

-11 –sí. Soy consciente de lo que acabo de decir- y medio.

-Pues merece la pena. _Sister_, ataca.

-¡No! ¿Estáis medio locas? –miramos a la rubia, que parece entrar en un "histeriquismo"- ¡Es un estudiante! ¡Al menos espera a junio y que se gradúe!

La morena y yo soltamos una risa nasal. Eso, no me lo esperaba. Igual que no me esperaba lo que ahora pasa por la puerta… Oh, mundo cruel. ¿Me tienes manía, o algo? ¿He hecho algo malo para que el Karma me declare la guerra?

Kaoru mira el vaso, vacío ya. Sí, sé lo que está pensando. "Más whiskey". Se levanta y se dirige a la barra, y yo me quedo sola con Miyako. Intento ocultarme lo más que puedo porque… Pues bueno, no debe de ser muy ejemplar ver a tu profesora en un bar, bebiendo como si nada. Porque sí, Brick Fujimoto es el que acaba de entrar. Maldita suerte la mía, ¿verdad? Pues bueno, no viene solo. Está acompañado por dos chicos que seguro son de su edad o así. Uno es rubio con el pelo algo despeinado, con algunas pecas en la cara y ojos azules. El otro, tiene el pelo azabache recogido en una pequeña coletita alta, de una piel muy pálida y los ojos verdes.

Ammm… ¿Soy yo o nadie más ve la ironía? Miyako-chico rubio, Kaoru-chico moreno, yo-Brick. Somos como gotas de agua. Cualquiera diría que somos hermanos, o primos.

-Momoko, ¿qué pasa? –me pregunta mi amiga de ojos azules. Creo que estoy bastante tensa…

-Oh, ¿a mí? Nada de nada. ¿Qué me iba a pasar? –arquea una ceja- Okey… ¿Ves al pelirrojo que acaba de entrar con un rubio y un moreno? Es Brick, el alumno del que os hable.

-¿¡Qué!? –mira hacia el grupito- Ñe, le doy un 9 y medio –yo rio-. No le digas a Kaoru que está aquí.

-Ni loca se lo voy a decir a Kaoru. ¿Te imaginas la que se armaría?

-Me puedo hacer una idea. Incluso te empujaría para que fueses con él.

-Ufff… Lo sé. Cada vez está más loca.

-o-

_**(NARRACIÓN BRICK)**_

Fíjate tú qué gracia… Kotaro le contó a su hermano, Butch, lo que había pasado en clase. Sí, Butch es uno de mis mejores amigos, pero un cabronazo… Y Boomer, cuando quiere, también. A las tontas y a las locas acabó por enterarse igual. Antes de que lo pregunten… Sí. Se burlaron de mí, demasiado. Pero, oye, como si no hubiera chicas que los rechazaran…

En fin, que para subirme la moral, va y me dicen (o mejor dicho, me propone Butch): "Hey, Brick, vámonos de bares. Conozco un bar en el que todavía no me desprecian las mujeres". Sí, mi querido amigo mujeriego… Gritas por la calle "¡Odio a Butch Minamoto!", cosa que yo hice una vez, y una mujer responde "¡Yo también!".

El bar se llama _Dionisio_. Je, qué original… Es un local muy al estilo "sí, este es mi bar favorito y vengo con los colegas todos los viernes". Si nadie de los tres lo jode, podríamos empezar a frecuentarlo un poco. Entramos. Butch dirige una mirada hacia la barra. Hacia una chica. Vamos, no me jodas… ¿Tan pronto? La tía está bien: azabache, ojos verdes, piel blanquita… En una escala del nueve al diez… Casi, casi, 10, pero no tan cañón como Momoko.

Si le prestamos atención Boomer y yo a los flirteos del Minamoto, es para ver si nos vamos a quedar solos o le echarán el cóctel a la cara. Probablemente, lo que pasará será que salga por la puerta tras la chica, a hacer cosas no propias para los pequeños. Como diría mi buen amigo: "arriba-abajo, arriba-abajo, arriba-abajo…".

-Hola, preciosa –creo que eso es ya un tópico. La chica le dirige una mirada-. Dime, ¿de dónde vienes, del cielo?

-Sí. Soy un fantasma. Llevo quince años muerta… igual que esa frase para ligar. Anda, ya puedes largarte… -se gira de nuevo hacia la barra- ¡Haru, dónde está ese whiskey!

Y… ¡patada en el orgullo! ¿Quién es el pringado que no se come una rosca ahora? Regresa con nosotros con un careto… Me cae bien esa chica. Ha logrado lo que Boomer y yo llevamos intentando años: explotarle en la cara el ego. Le sonrío burlón, y él intenta evitarme la mirada.

-¿Quién es el rechazado? ¿Eh? ¿Minamoto?

-Calla un rato, ¿quieres?

-Sinceramente… no.

-¿Buscamos mesa? –cambia de tema.

-Sí, y lejos de esa chica… porque si no lo mismo te manda a paseo _otra vez_ –choque de puños con el rubio. Me ha gustado ese comentario-. Algo me dice que nuca te podrías ligar a una chica lista como ella.

-Acepto el reto.

-¿Qué reto?

-Me voy a ligar a la chica de la barra.

-Joder.

-Me la voy a llevar a la cama, ya veréis.

Volvemos a mirar a la chica. Le entregan un vaso de algo, supongo que el whiskey, y ella se gira para ir a una mesa en la que está… ¿¡Qué coño!? ¡Tengo que detener a Butch! Si intenta ligarse a la chica, nos arrastrará (probablemente) a nosotros, y no puedo dejar que Momoko me vea… Je, verás tú qué bajada de nota por "estar adquiriendo alcohol en vez de estudiando", pero en serio, no aguantaría una conversación con ella.

-o-

_**(NARRACIÓN OMNISCIENTE)**_

Kaoru regresa a la mesa, donde Momoko se muerde nerviosa las uñas y le dedica rápidas miradas de reojo a cierto pelirrojo. Miyako, sin embargo, la tranquiliza una y otra vez con frases como "mientras no te vea, todo irá bien, ¿oks?". La morena mira, extrañada, a sus dos mejores amigas antes de preguntar: "¿Qué pasa?"

-Nada –responden rápidamente ambas.

-Vale, pasa algo, ¿qué es?

-No te lo vamos a decir –declara la de ojos azules. Momoko se da una palmada en la frente. Perfecto, rubia, ya sabe que pasa algo.

-Miyako… -Kaoru entrecierra los ojos y la mira directamente, inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa.

La Gotokuji se pone nerviosa y mueve las manos bajo la mesa, hasta que, sin querer, les dirige una mirada rápida a los chicos que ahora captan la atención de la mayoría de las mujeres del bar. Kaoru se echa para atrás de golpe y mira al trío. El pelirrojo y el moreno están discutiendo, mientras que el rubio se lleva los dedos índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz. Se vuelve hacia sus amigas, con los ojos como platos y el ceño fruncido.

-NO –dice, con la boca entreabierta-. Con esos flipaos no salís vosotras, he dicho. Y aunque esta regla es anulada si los tíos mencionados están buenos, y este es el caso, tienen que invitaros a una cerveza y luego flirtear, nunca al contrario. Así que, os prohíbo acercaros.

-¿Qué? –expresa Miyako- No soy yo, es…

-El pelirrojo es el alumno del que os hablé –tras interrumpir a la rubia, Momoko se restriega la cara con las manos, esperando la carcajada de Kaoru.

Las mira. Miyako está igual que ella, esperando la risa de la Matsubara… que no tardará en llegar. Se está mordiendo el labio inferior intentando resistirse. Dios, qué mala suerte tiene la Akatsutsumi… No aguanta más y lo suelta todo, sonando su risa como en los años de instituto.

La carcajada llama la atención de los tres casanovas (y al resto de las personas del bar). Brick y Butch habían estado discutiendo sobre que el moreno no se ligara a la chica que le había mandado a la mierda. Fujimoto simplemente le decía que no podía acercársele, y Minamoto le preguntaba el por qué y le repetía que se le había pedido primero.

El trío mira a la mesa en donde están ellas. La morena ríe saltándosele las lágrimas de los ojos y agarrándose la tripa. La pelirroja se está dando pequeños cabezazos contra la mesa murmurando "maldición" una y otra vez, y la rubia, indiferente bebiendo de un botellín de cerveza.

A Brick irremediablemente le hace gracia ver a su maestra así… Nadie diría que esa es la mujer que lo había dejado sin posibilidad de contestar, humillándole y rechazándole. A saber qué le ha pasado para que esté así… y la otra, la morena, riéndose como loca. Ahí hay cosas que se ha perdido…

En la mesa de las chicas, Kaoru se calma poco a poco. Oh, Dios… ¿Esto es en serio? ¿El tío que le gusta a Momoko está en el bar _precisamente hoy_? Es una escena surrealista, vamos. Tipo de las series sitcom. Sobre todo, si añadimos que el chico en cuestión es alumno de la pelirroja. ¡Oh, venga ya! ¿Es la única que ve que de esa historia se podría sacar una peli porno? Pero eso no es lo más tronchante… no… Si consiguiera que Akatsutsumi se liara con ese tipo, ¿se imagina alguien la cara de terror del pelirrojo cuando, unos tres meses después, le den la baja a Momoko por estar preñada? Oh, sería épico.

Sin embargo, lo que consigue cortar la risa de la morena es el tono del móvil de Momoko. Ese tono quiere decir que una persona, con la cual no saben ni por qué mantienen el contacto, la está llamando. Ese tono se lo pasó la adicta a las películas de terror, y es de una banda sonora de una peli que causó escalofríos incluso en la Matsubara.

-Hola, Shirogane –responde al fin a la llamada telefónica. Se escuchan unas palabras entre risas al otro lado de la línea-. ¿Es enserio? –más risas y palabras inteligibles- Oh, Himeko… ¿sabes cuánto te lo agradezco? –la risas cesan, mientras una gran sonrisa se forma en la cara de la de ojos rosas- ¿No te crees que me lo tome así de bien? Es normal… Aunque yo me esperaba que tú sí te esperaras que yo no hiciera lo mismo que él… pero claro, con personas mucho mejores a ti –y pasan a gritos histéricos al otro lado de la línea-. Claro, supongo que él todavía no ha escuchado el mensaje… -más voces al otro lado de la línea- Pregúntale a él. Adiós, zorra.

Y cuelga antes que la niña consentida de los Shirogane pudiera siquiera indignarse por el insulto. Le ha mentido en la cara… Momoko a Himeko y Himeko y Randy a ella… Pero pasa del tema. Fíjate que ya sabe por qué tenía falta de sexo en cuanto se enteró de su embarazo: en cuanto se supo que estaba preñada, Randy buscó, em… diversión en los brazos de otra. En otros tiempos, Momoko habría ido a casa de Randy a mostrarle su indignación, pero ahora… se siente feliz, liberada, de poder haber mandado a Randy a la mierda entes de que lo hiciera él. E incluso darle las gracias por eso. ¿No da la vida muchos vuelcos?

-¿Era Himeko? –pregunta la rubia, y Momoko asiente, todavía con esa sonrisa en la cara.

-Por donde veo que ha tirado la conversación… -Kaoru queda pensativa, eligiendo las mejores palabras para que no quede muy obvio- Hay cierto castaño que se la ha tirado, ¿verdad?

-Sí, y no sabes lo bien que sienta mandarle a la mierda antes de que pudieran siquiera burlarse.

La chica sonríe abiertamente, mostrando su felicidad al saber que Randy había sido tan estúpido como para engañarla con Himeko. ¿Qué si se siente dolida? Para nada. Porque algo tiene seguro: y es que esa chica falsa conseguirá conquistar el corazón del castaño profundizando más que Momoko misma… pero él quedará hecho desechos cuando se dé cuenta de que la Shirogane solo busca diversión… y el resto, a tomar por saco.

Aunque Butch, después de que su presa se calmara, había vuelto a la carga, Brick no le había prestado la más mínima atención. ¿En dónde se encontraba, entonces? En la conversación de su profesora con sus amigas… y al instante supo que ella había cortado con su novio, que no le importa lo más mínimo y que él la estaba engañando. Y aun mejor, pudo ver en sus ojos un destello. Un destello que las otras dos no pudieron captar, pero él sí, y ese brillo le hace sonreír. Porque por esos ojos rosas ha pasado un destello de venganza… y algo le dice, que él será objeto de esa venganza.

-¡Brick! ¡Te digo que me voy a ligar a la chica esa y punto! –le vuelve a gritar el Minamoto.

Boomer, ya desesperado por los gritos del moreno y el hecho de que el pelirrojo pasara de él olímpicamente, le hace ya perder los estribos. ¿Y qué hace el rubio Nakamura cuando se sale de sus casillas? Una cosa muy simple: le pega una bofetada al que le está sacando de sus casillas. Y esta vez la ha sufrido Butch, que se ha quedado con la cabeza ladeada y la mejilla roja, shockeado. Esa bofetada, por fin hace que Brick deje de espiar a su profesora y se gira a ver a sus colegas… a sus chalados colegas.

-Pues lígatela, pero yo me largo, no estoy yo como para soportar tus estupideces –suelta el rubio, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida, haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

Brick suelta una risa nasal y sigue al rubio, alegando que él tampoco tiene ganas de soportar las tonterías del moreno, quien, al darse cuenta de que no tendría a nadie para ver su (posible, más bien imposible) victoria, decide pasar de la Matsubara. Sin que sus amigos se enteren, se liga a una chica mintiéndole sobre que es Neil Armstrong y se la lleva a la cama.

Y, las chicas, a diferencia del trío… Pues Kaoru se pilló una buena, después de diete vasos de whiskey, el alcohol por fin empezó a hacer efecto. Miyako solo se tomó dos cervezas, pero igual no estaba para conducir. Y Momoko… se comió unas alitas de pollo y tres Coca-Colas, pero ¿qué se podía hacer? Está embarazada. Claro que, luego tuvo que llevar a sus dos fantásticas amigas (que para nada se aprovechan de ella) a sus respectivos apartamentos y luego volver al suyo propio.

..

-o-

..

_**(NARRACIÓN MOMOKO)**_

Muy bien… Lo admito abiertamente: estoy loca. ¿Qué si me importó que Randy me pusiera los cuernos con Himeko? Ñe… más bien no. Entonces… ¿a qué viene este deseo de venganza? Pues bueno, me dije ¿por qué no restregarle esto por la cara a esos dos idiotas? Claro, además del deseo de venganza está otro deseo… que estaba antes de que se me planteara por la cabeza cortar con Finkleman, siquiera. Un deseo del que no me siento orgullosa, pero… ¡Qué más da! Lo dicho: me declaro loca.

Y, ¿por qué estoy loca? Porque estoy decidida a hacer algo que… pues llevo queriendo hacer desde hace bastante y que, una Kaoru borracha me obligó a hacer.

Por suerte, Matemáticas en ese grupo me toca hoy a última hora… por lo que tengo oportunidad para hacer lo que voy a intentar hacer (y que seguro que tendrá éxito). Mi único margen de fallo es que salga disparado de la clase… como hacen todos los demás y la profesora. Pero, en fin… lo he planeado durante todo el fin de semana y no me pienso echar para atrás… ¡que quede claro!

Miro el reloj. Vaya. Me siento como en los años de instituto y quería que la insoportable profesora de Biología se callara… Bueno, sí, las profesoras no adoramos TODAS las asignaturas. A mí solo me gustaban pues… las Matemáticas, la Física, la Química, la Astronomía… En fin, todo lo que tuviese números.

Pero yo sé mucho más que Tanaka, así que no me molesto en siquiera prestar atención. ¿Para qué? Ya me lo sé. Y según ella, yo estoy ahí para aprender a enseñar… ¿Me buscan profesora para eso? La señora gorda que tengo a mi lado no tiene ni idea. Por suerte, solo queda una sola clase… ¡UNA! La última. Y después… después haré una locura.

Sé que muchos chicos de esa clase de 2º de Bachillerato me miran de forma lasciva. No es por ser egocéntrica, pero… atraigo mucho más la atención que esos números (ininteligibles, por cierto) que escribe Tanaka en la pizarra. Y… solo una mirada capta mi atención. Una mirada roja que me mira con mucha más lujuria que el resto. Y cuando yo le miro, se le curvan los labios hacia arriba en una sonrisa arrogante. ¿Por qué? Porque sé que en mis ojos rosas se percibe un deseo que me corroe por dentro… un deseo hacia él. Y sé que él también tiene ese deseo.

En una sola clase, sé que hemos aumentado la tensión sexual que ya existía desde antes entre nosotros dos. ¡Oh, Dios…! Es que Brick está tan bueno. Cuando sus ojos rojos (rarísimos, ¿verdad?) se clavan en los míos, un escalofrío sacude mi espina dorsal y me tengo que morder el labio para que no se note. Sip, creo que desde ese "¿Eso es una insinuación, profesora?" de Brick, los dos nos hemos dado cuenta que nos deseamos el no al otro. ¿Amor? Nah. Solo atracción.

Creo que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo. ¿Cuánto? ¿Veinte minutos? Sí. Me he perdido en las agujas del reloj dejándome llevar por mis fantasías (y nunca mejor dicho), como pasaba en las clases de Historia cuando estaba en el instituto. El caso es que, dentro de tres, dos, uno…

¡RIIIIIIIIING!

¿Veis? Cálculo perfecto de la aguja que marca los segundos. A las dos y veinticinco suena el timbre y ahí están las tres agujas perfectamente sincronizadas con ese sonido que te hace temblar los tímpanos.

¿Se sabe ese típico cliché de que los alumnos recogen sus cosas a velocidad luz y salen de la clase con la explicación de la profesora a medias y dejándola pasmada? Aquí pasa lo contrario: Tanaka recoge a una velocidad digna de salir en el Guinness y se marcha de la clase como alma que lleva el diablo. Después van el resto de los chicos, como… uno o dos segundos después.

Bueno, yo siempre me lo tomo con más calma… y hoy más, porque Brick está haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Está recogiendo sus cosas de una manera tan relajada que… parece que lo esté haciendo a propósito. ¿Parece? Yo diría que no. Lo está haciendo a propósito. La cosa es que yo me tengo que quedar la última para cerrar la puerta y eso… me conviene para la locura que voy a hacer. Una locura de la que espero no arrepentirme.

Termino de recoger y me pongo a un lado de la puerta, esperando a que… se acerque y yo pueda hacer la locura que voy a hacer. Porque es una locura, digna de… pues ni de Kaoru. Esto confirma que estoy más chalada que ella. No más salida; pero sí más chalada.

-¿Terminas de recoger ya? Tengo que cerrar la puerta –sí, eso y otra cosa más…

-Claro, _profesora_ –me responde él, cargándose la mochila a un hombro. Me acabo de morir por esa frase… ¡Lo ha hecho a propósito! Ha puesto esa voz ronca porque estamos solos… y quiere provocarme (cosa que ya ha conseguido).

Aunque esto no me lo esperaba… Brick corre a mi encuentro y cierra la puerta, encerrándome en la habitación. Luego me arrincona contra la pared y empieza a besarme. Vale, creo que mi ego se acaba de subir por los cielos…

Pues bueno, como esto era lo que tenía pensado hacer en un principio, tampoco he tardado mucho en reaccionar… Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y le obligo a apegarse más a mí. Y la temperatura va subiendo… y subiendo… Cada segundo es un grado más. Cuando creo que empieza a faltarme el aire él baja por mi barbilla, y mi cuello, y se detiene ahí. Empieza a lamer, y numerosos suspiros salen de mis labios. De repente, él para y me busca la mirada. Yo arqueo una ceja y él sonríe altanero.

-Lo de ayer era una insinuación, ¿verdad, profesora? –pero no me da tiempo a responder. ¿Por qué? Porque mi alumno pelirrojo me está comiendo la boca otra vez.

Nos deshacemos de la ropa sobrante y yo enredo mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, y es entonces cuando empieza un baile carnal… El cual, palabra, no será el último.

* * *

**¿Final abierto? ¿Pillarán a Momoko y a Brick? Puesss... Eso os lo dejo a vosotros a la imaginación. Es que, quiero centrarme un poco más en lo que me queda de estudiar el curso y terminar ESPÍAS, así que no me apetece ir sacando relatos de donde no se pueden sacar más.**

**Aunque, tengo pensado uno de este tipo de Butch y Kaoru... Ya tengo pensado el tema. Pero no se me ocurre uno bueno para los rubios. Por alguna razón, esta pareja se me antoja más difícil a la hora de escribir.**

**En fin, espero que a todos a los que dejaron un Review y hayan marcado a Favoritos les haya gustado el final... ¿Un poco obvio? Pues bueno, lo de Himeko no se lo esperaba nadie... ¿verdad?**


End file.
